


The Story of Evil

by emiliearenkid



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, I have many ideas planned for this, Largely not a feel good story but it tackles some interesting concepts, Mostly Good vs Evil, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliearenkid/pseuds/emiliearenkid
Summary: You were taken from your home and dropped into the Devildom. Over the course of 1 academic year you would learn to love demons and they would learn to love you. Things can never be dull in the House of Lamentation and you wouldn't have it any other way, no matter what happens. You learn about what the difference between good and evil can be and finds your place.Edit on May 11th 2020: Story is now in 2nd POV.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Prelude

A single solitary note rings out. A Baroque “A”, 415Hz. The bow's change from down to up is hardly noticeable in the darkness. As the player reaches the upper half of his bow, the cool metal presses against his fingers more than before. The sound gets louder until he reaches the tip. A hint of a tremolo before he makes one long draw from tip to frog and lifts off, letting the foreign note ring out to the trees.

Belphegor swings his feet back and forth outside the window. The Avatar of Sloth shivers and turns to slide back inside. No, I do not feel like playing after all, the demon thinks. His gaze moves from the instrument in his hands across the floor to look at the wooden frame and soft sheets cradling his orange-haired counterpart. He rests the violin and bow on their hooks and makes his way over to his own bed.

Satan looks down and fingers the page of a thick tome with crisp, yellowed pages. The pages he flips between are ones that illustrate a spell to purge someone of their demons. But how would it work on demons themselves?, he thinks, Not humans who have been visited by or made pacts with demons, as that is what this spell was meant to ward, but used on a demon in all they’re glory.

Moonlight shines in through the window to his left, illuminating the floor and casting long shadows created by different piles of books. A clear, long, violin note wafts in through the crack of his window. Satan looks back at the book and closes it with a low thump. The blond closes the window and heads deeper into his room for the night with the frayed book tucked under his arm.

The corners of your mouth lift up and your eyelids close to make room for the smile. The top of your head is hot and your exposed skin is warmed by the light hitting you from above. Water laps at your feet and sand cover the tops. The deep shining blue of the water hits the pale blue of the sky off on the horizon. You look down at the 2-piece covering your chest, stomach, and bottom before raising your gaze back up to the sky. Although you look right into the sun, all you see is its light. It doesn’t hurt any more than looking at your feet does.

You look back down at the water and the top of your head heats up again. In no time, the heat surpasses what it was before. You kneel down to the water at your feet and feel the cool liquid flowing between your fingers as you reach out.

You are underwater. Where there was burning there is now frigidity. You see a shadow at the corner of your vision and turn to look. The form is humanoid but featureless. It swims down, further into the water. You swim over to where you saw the form go down and start pushing the depths out of your way. You're swimming in the light blue water for one stroke, two strokes, ten, and then the color shifts to be almost black. You look up but there isn’t any light around you. You are floating in darkness.

The hairs on your arms register movement around you, but you cannot see anything. Something touches your shoulder and you jerk your body away from it and push your arms to swim away.

A loud ring cuts through the air and you reach over to turn off the alarm. Your back aches and hips crack as you roll back over and wiggle around. Pushing one leg over the bed and allowing the rest of your body to follow after it, you stand up. You bring your hands up to rub at your half-lidded eyes and step towards the door. The floor is cool beneath your socks and you shiver. You grab your D.D.D and a black sweatshirt and make your way over to the door. You turn the knob and walk down to the kitchen.

For the first time in weeks, Beelzebub does not go for a midnight snack.


	2. Something is Amiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC goes to find Lucifer and is startled by what she finds.

Nor does he show up for breakfast. 

Your eyebrows rise as high as they will go as you open the doors to the dining room. Your eyes scrunch down and you looks from one side of the room to the other. “Hello?” You call and pace further into the room. Your feet thump on the ground before the floor turns to carpet around the table. No one is here, you think as you make your way around the table and into the kitchen. “Is this some sort of joke?” you ask and wait a moment but still do not here a response. 

Maybe they’re all just busy today, or they had something going on and just forgot to tell me about it, you think and spin on the cool stone beneath. You grab a bit of cereal and add a dash of milk from an unfamiliar species and make your way back up to your room. The house is still and the only sounds you hear are that of your own walking as you head out and down the hall until you makes it to your room. 

You slowly shift the bowl from being held in 2 hands to balancing in 1 and slide your door open. When you steps inside, you rest the bowl back in both hands. Without turning to look behind, you place the flat of your foot against the door and make an effort to close it using only the action of pointing your toes. You hear the door click into place and the tips of your lips raise a fraction as you cross the room to place the bowl on your desk. 

Your fingers slide around your waist and you shiver at the cool feeling around your midsection. In a minute your fingers are back to feeling warm again and you pull out the chair to sit down. You unzip your backpack and gets out your notebooks and supplies to get started on homework. There’s the History of the Devildom test in a couple days, so I’ll get started on studying, you think and open the textbook. 

The Devildom has a long history of uprisings, all unsuccessful. The largest to date is the Elder Uprising. When the Head of the Devildom planned to recede from affairs with other Realms, many demons who had long supported the King turned their backs on him. They couldn’t accept a ruler who thought the best path was to stop meddling in the Human and Celestial Realms and bring peace to his own. As such, a horde of elder demons coalesced and attacked smaller villages. As their army grew, they began to develop ranks and battle strategies that allowed them to take over larger and larger cities. By the time the King was able to gather his own forces, the separatists were at his gates. Yet, our fearless leader managed to push back against the onslaught and quell the uprising. 

After you finish highlighting the parts of the textbook that seem valuable and finish your meal, you leave the book open on your desk and take the bowl back out to the kitchen. I’ll go check on everyone, you think as you wash out the bowl. Superbia would know what’s going on if he’s around, you decide and make your way up the stairs to go find the first-born. 

With the soft carpet underneath, you pause as you start down the hallway. There is a sweet scent in the air, but nothing like food. On another breath, you notice that your thoughts get fuzzier and the corridor in front of you is hazy. “Lucifer?” You call as you walk further down the hallway. There is no response. The scent gets stronger and the smell turns arid and burnt. As you reach the wooden door to the oldest brother’s room, you raise your hand and tap thrice. 

“Come in,” a deep voice calls from inside the room. You turn the doorknob and push the door open.   
“What are you doing?” You ask as a cloud floods through the door and into your face.  
“Praying,” you hear Lucifer answer. You stand outside and look but cannot see anything in the darkness of his room.   
“You’re what?”  
“Praying. Now, please come in, I have been expecting you,” he beckons and you slowly put one foot in front of the other to oblige. 

“What do you mean you’ve been expecting me?” You question as you stand just inside the doorway and wave your hand in front of your face. The smoke swirls out of the way of your hand and flows out the door behind you.   
“Just as I said,” the demon replies, stepping into view of the doorway’s light. The man that comes forward makes your eyes widen and eyebrows draw together. His black wings are folded against his back and he wears a loose white long-sleeved shirt and pants. Black hair has no definitive parting and his hands are hidden by the length of the sleeves. “God told me you would come to see me if I did not seek you out this morning, so I made sure to say a lengthy prayer in the meantime.”

“God? Lucifer what are you talking about?”  
“Our God,” he replies. “Surely I’ve told you about him?”  
“The one you fought against? The one you lost the war against and the reason you are all demons? The reason I am a descendent of Lilith?” Lucifer’s face scrunches up. “Yes, you have told me about him.”  
“No, not that false God. The Future King of the Devildom of course.”  
“Lord Diavolo is your God? We all know you idolize him but calling him God? Superbia, are you okay?”  
“Ah! Do not call me by that name. I may once have been the Avatar of Pride but no longer. I know how much you love your Latin, so please instead call me Humilitas,” the demon implores. 

The opposite of pride, you think as you look the man up and down. “What happened to make you change?”   
“I am not sure, honestly. I awoke this morning with opened eyes and have been trying to repent for everything since then.”   
You take a step backward and turns your body halfway towards the door. “I’m going to go find the others, maybe they’ll have some idea what’s going on.”  
“Oh, that’s really not necessary, I’m glad to have found my purpose like this. What I was doing before was great, but I’ve realized that I haven’t been serving our God as faithfully as I should have been. I kept things from him and I need to atone for them.”  
“Lucifer, I don’t know what’s going on but just don’t do anything drastic before I get back.”   
“I will not do anything drastic and look forward to your return.”

You quickly leave the room and walk down the hallway. ‘What the hell was that?’ you think. ‘Something is wrong. Satan knows all about magic, hopefully he’ll know what’s going on.’ 

Lucifer watches her leave the room and gently closes the door. I’m not worthy of her help, so I’ll have to work harder, he thinks. ‘What more can I do for my God?’ He kneels down in the middle of the floor, puts his hands together, and bows his head. “Would more followers make you happy?” 

You walk quickly down the hallway and start to breath heavier but do not slow your steps. You walk on the left side and turn onto the next hallway to head towards the other’s rooms but you feel an impact on your stomach, chest, and face. Your body steps backward to take the impact but slides on the carpet and you feel a jarring from your palms all the way to your shoulders and in your butt and lower back. 

“Sorry!” Mammon calls out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humilitas is Latin for "Humility", in case that was not clear. Let me know what you guys think! I took a bit of a risk here since the first arc of this story involves the characters being very different from normal, but since the idea of fanfiction is that people are supposed to come in with knowledge of the characters already, I figured you all would be okay jumping into the problem immediately. 
> 
> I am also very sorry for how long it took to write this chapter. I wanted to wait until after my semester was finished so that I could hopefully write more of this more often, rather than leave you guys hanging for a couple weeks.


	3. Somewhat Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC meets 2 other boys.

"Mammon? No, I'm sorry, I should have been looking where I was going," you say as you look up at the demon. "What are you carrying?"  
"You should keep your eyes up. Otherwise, you'll miss everything you pass by," he replies walking forward so that he can look down at you around his boxes. His usual aviator jacket and sunglasses are gone and instead of feathery boots, he’s wearing a dirty pair of sneakers. "These are a bunch of stuff from my room. I realized that it isn't good to keep all this if there are demons who could use it more than me, so I'm headed out to donate it."

Your eyebrows draw together and your lips tilt down in a frown. You push yourself to stand. "Avaritia, that's very," you pause, "not like you."  
The demon cringes. "Well, of course, it isn't like me from your perspective. I haven't seen you this morning to tell you about my epiphany."  
"Did you have this realization after you woke up?" You ask as your frown deepens.  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Superbi-uh, no, Humilitas told me."  
"Of course, I should have realized that you would have sought out the best of us with everything going on. Oh, and since you mentioned it, call me Caritas."  
"The best of us? But, you hate Lucifer," you counter. Lucifer is meek and he's charitable, you think.  
"I did, MC, I did hate him. But I've realized that even our practically infinite lives are too short to hate others. Or," he pauses and looks off to the side, "well, not everyone. I do hate those who have so much and yet refuse to help others."

"But that means that you hate who you were."  
"I- well, no. I definitely had, have, a lot of things, but I'm going to fix that. You can count on Mammon to fix everything, just you wait."  
"I don't like this. It’s so unlike you, but going through things you don't want or need and giving it to people who need it isn't a bad thing either," you admit. "Can I at least help you carry the boxes so you don't trip? Is there even a donation center in the Devildom?" The idea is so incongruent with these demons that you have a hard time thinking that they would have support systems like that down here.  
"Of course we have them," Mammon says. “Not around here, but the further you get to the outskirts of the city you can find them.”

“Oh, I've never been out there. Other than when chasing you or your brothers around, going to RAD, or going to the shopping district I haven't really seen much of the Devildom."  
Mammon's eyes open wider and he looks off to the side before saying, "Ya know what I think I've got these boxes. They aren't heavy and I'm sure with your human strength you wouldn’t even be able to carry a box."  
"What's that look for?" You question as you step closer to him and cross your arms.  
"What look? Are you sure you aren't seeing things?"  
"Yes," you insist while taking another step closer, "I am sure and you know exactly what I'm talking about. You couldn't look at me when you said that."  
"I was thinking, MC. Are you telling me that I cannot think now?" Mammon retorts as he steps away from you and starts continuing his original path.

"That's not what I'm saying, your response was just weird. If I can't carry anything, I can at least go with you, right?" You ask following a step behind him down the hallway.  
"Didn't you want to figure out what was going on with everyone? Can't do that if you're following me," Mammon calls over his shoulder and picks up his pace.  
"Well, yes, but now I'm more concerned about you. Why can't I go?"  
"Because there are lots of demons there that you don't know. You're much safer here."  
"I mean, yes, but you'd be there to protect me!"  
Mammon stops at the top of the entryway stairs and turns to look at you. "I may be one of the strongest demons in the Devildom but-"

A high-pitched metal creak and soft drag of something against carpet cut off Mammon's sentence as a light wind brushes against your feet. As you look down the stairs, a voice calls up, "Ah, are you heading out? Let me hold the door."  
“No, I was waiting for you. Where were you?” Another demon’s voice answers.

Just inside the door stands a purple-haired man who looks no different from how he did the last time you saw him. Opposing him, half-way down the stairs, leans a blonde-haired man in his own consistent garb. Compared with Lucifer and Mammon the striking outfits make you smile and feel a sense of relief that lifts a weight off of your shoulders.

“Satan! Leviathan! Oh my god, you’re okay!” You leave Mammon’s side and rush down the stairs to take a look at Satan’s front, looking him up and down to make sure there are no changes.  
“What do you mean we’re okay?” He asks.  
“I mean, you’re the same. You haven’t changed and started acting weird.”  
“What gave you that impression? I can assure you that I feel quite different than I did the last time I saw you.”   
“But, you’re wearing the same thing, you don’t look different.”  
“MC, people can look the same and still be drastically different people.”  
“But, Ira, it can’t be as bad at least. We can start figuring out what’s wrong!”

“I am sure that some of us think nothing is wrong. Take a look-“ Satan raises his hand to point down the stairs- “at Humanitas. He is living his life to the fullest right now.”  
“Wait, you’re right.” You take a couple steps down the stairs and ask, “Levi, what were you doing outside?” Did he say Humanitas, as in kindness? You think.  
“Just going for a walk. The fresh air made me smile.”  
“I’m sorry, did you say you exercised? Of your own volition?” You turn to Satan. “You’re right, the Leviathan I know would hiss at the first contact with sunlight but he seems nothing except joyful.”  
“I am happy!” Levi calls at the same time Satan says “It’s great, isn’t it?”  
“It’s weird is what it is. I think I need to take a minute alone, I’m going back to my room.”

“Of course,” Satan agrees. “Take all the time you need. If I may suggest, you should see the others at some point today.”  
“Where are they? Or, I guess, what are they doing?”  
“Asmodeus and Beelzebub haven’t left their rooms and no one has heard from Belphegor.”  
“Nevermind what I said about needing a break,” you sigh. “I should go check on them.”  
“Let us know how they are doing. We knocked earlier but couldn’t get much of a response from them.”  
“Thanks, Satan. I’ll make sure they’re okay.”

“I’m sure that they’re fine,” the purple-haired demon says as he closes the door behind him and starts walking into the entry hall. “Everything seems great so far, maybe they’re just tired or something.”  
“Maybe,” you frown and look off towards their rooms. “I’ll see you guys later. Although you two seem the best out of everyone so far, make sure no one does anything drastic while I try to figure out what’s going on.”  
“Oh, well, if you want to know, find me whenever you’re free,” Satan adds.  
“Wait, you know what’s going on?” Your voice gets much louder at your question.  
“Yes, of course. I’ll tell you later. Go make sure the others are okay.”

You turn away and take a couple steps upstairs but turn back to call, “I’m holding you to that Satan!”  
“Take your time,” he says and you turn and run up the stairs and start walking quickly down the hall.

“That was too close,” Mammon says as he finally starts walking down the stairs.  
“What was too close? And where are you going?” Satan questions.  
“She wanted to help me carry a bunch of this stuff to the outskirts of the city. I’m just glad you guys were here to distract her.”  
“Mammon that was dangerous, you know the terms we agreed upon to have the exchange students here.”  
“Yes, yes, I know, I know. That’s why I’m glad you both were here. I’ll have to be more careful about where I’m walking so she doesn’t see me next time.”  
“Everything worked out in the end,” Leviathan agrees as he makes it to the duo.  
“Yes, and hopefully we’ll find out what’s going on with the other 3,” Satan adds.

“I’ll be off,” Mammon says and steps carefully down the carpeted staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
